Council of Bishops
'The Council of Bishops '''is an advisory body composed of all Bishops within the Church of the Holy Light with the explicit purpose of offering counsel and rendering assistance to the Archbishop of the Church. The Council also serves the dual purpose of acting as a temporary body of church governance in the absence of Archbishop and as the body which convenes to elect successor Archbishops. The throne of the Archbishop is filled by Alonsus II. It is well known that, while most of the members of the Council stand together in Church matters, a loud minority of Council members usually keep discussions locked and thus prevent swift decisions. Critics and benefactors alike have been noted toclaim that the Archbishop's greatest task is often less the deciding of religious doctrine, and more the prevention of individual members of the Council from schism. Structure The Council of Bishops is primarily composed of the several positions, each reserving its own degree of rights and priviledges: Lay Members Priests, paladins, and members of the laity who are enlisted by the Council to serve in their capacity as individuals with special skills or abilities are considered Lay Members. Lay Members aide and assist the Council, especially the Congregations, in whatever task they have stepped forward to bear and are thusly invited to attend Council meetings and may, with the sponsorship of a Seated Bishop, speak before the Council. Bishops may invite persons to become Lay Members. Priors Priors are ordained and annointed men and women of ecclesiastical origin who either represent influential organizations on the council, or sit as persons whom the Council is considering for elevation to the Council, and thence to the position of Bishop. Priors have the privilege of speaking before the Council and may propose legislation or resolutions, provided they have at least one seated Bishop upon the Council to sponsor them. Those seeking to represent their holy order as a Prior, or be considered for eventual elevation to Seated Bishop, must formally file their request for recognition with the Clerk of Council with at least one letter of support from a Seated Bishop attached. Upon the request's acceptance to the docket, the measure shall be proposed to the Council whereby, by unanimous and unianimous decision only, shall the person be recognized as a Prior. A Prior serves in his position until either his health fails, his passage from life, or a unanimous vote of the Council of Bishops is passed to confirm his removal. The Clerk of Council The Clerk of Council or Council Clerk, is a non-episcopal functionary appointed by the Archbishop to serve as the Council recorder and secretary in charge of organizing the official docket of the Council, in addition, the Clerk is also responsible for the organization of Council functions and moderation of Council meetings. The Clerk, at the direction of the Lord Chancellor, may be made responsible for the security of all official meetings of Church. In the absence of a Lord Chancellor, the Clerk acquires this responsibility as his own. It is the duty of the Clerk to select reasonable dates for council meetings based on the availability of the membership (typically, monthly meetings), and to post notice of councils, conclaves, and such emergency sessions as may be called by the Archbishop or, in his absence, any two of the Lord Chancellor of the Church, Lord Vicar of the Church, and Lord Chamberlain of the Church. Church tradition holds that the Lord Chancellor of the Church usually serves as the Clerk of Council in addition to his duties in directing other church matters; however, if the situation necessitates it, the Lord Chancellor may devolve the post upon the Secretary of the Chancery with the Archbishop's approval, or the Archbishop may appoint a separate Clerk. If there should be no Archbishop (and thus no Lord Chancellor) then the Council of Bishops may appoint a Clerk of Council if a two-thirds majority vote is passed. If the Clerk was selected by the Council of Bishops, then the Clerk of Council serves in his position until either his health fails, his passage from life, or unanimous vote of the Council of Bishops is passed to confirm his removal. The current Lord Chancellor is Allrick Antonius, and the Clerk of Council is the Secretary to the Chancery, Niklos Adamant. Seated Bishops Seated Bishops are recognized ordained men and women within the Church of the Holy Light who hold the title of Bishop. Bishops are the only voting members of the Council and hold the responsibility of administering the church and guiding the dioceses under their charge. In regards to the Council, the bishops are the only ''official members, other than the Clerk of Council. Bishops are also the only persons allowed to vote upon matters brought before the Council, and the only persons allowed to propose legislation or resolutions of their own iniative. Bishops upon the Council also hold the responsibility of managing their own polity and may, upon unanimous vote, elect another Bishop previously having served as a Prior, to their ranks. Bishops thusly elected serve in their positions for life unless relieved of their position by the Archbishop or the Council, in accordance with Canon Law. The Archbishop The Archbishop is the stated head of the body, and, by extension, the entirety of the Church of the Holy Light. His duties are extensive and the Archbishop acts as the spiritual as well was temporal leader of the bishops. He may vote as the other Bishops but holds the unique power to remove them from office. The Archbishop is elected from amongst the Council of Bishops and, unlike other voting matters, must be elected by unanimous decision twice before he may be elevated to the role, unless the three-fourths clause is invoked by the conclave. In addition, the Archbishop is responsible for selecting his own Lord Chamberlain of the Church, Lord Vicar of the Church, and Lord Chancellor of the Church. The current pontiff of the Church of the Holy Light is Archbishop Alonsus II. General Information Meetings of the Council Council meetings are held in Nothshire Abbey. Each meeting has a preset docket for discussion. Bishops may submit items for discussion and voting to either the Clerk or the Archbishop prior to a meeting. Only material submitted for the docket at least a day before the meeting may be voted upon at a Council Meeting. Other topics for discussion may arise during a meeting but a vote may not be called on an item which was not present on the docket. The docket is to be published before midnight on the day preceeding the meeting. Application for Priorage Various orders may apply for a seated member on the Council of Bishops by submitting a request to the Clerk. Then, the bishops will deliberate and a decision will be made. All voting members of the council of must agree in order for a seated member to be brought into the Council. If the vote is in favor of the order's request, a prior will be assigned. If the prior proves himself worthy over time a bishop may sponsor his cause for candidacy to the episcopacy. Congregations In addition to the formal meetings of the Council of Bishops, the members of the council are divided into several Congregations (sub-committees) which are each tasked with the overseeing of a specific aspect of the Church's work. Each Congregation is headed by a bishop and is composed of experts who are brought into the congregation by the head bishop (known as the Prefect). Non-bishop and Non-prior members of Congregations are considered un-seated member of the Council of Bishops. Voting in Congregations is done by majority vote. Congregation for Sacred Liturgy The Congregation for Sacred Liturgy (CSL) is tasked with the review and publication of liturgical texts and various rites of the Church. This includes the publication of the Codex of Rites, the Codex of Hours, and the Codex of Scripture. The prefect of the congregation is currently vacant. Congregation for the Dwarven Rite The Congregation for the Dwarven Rite (CDR) is tasked with the review and publication of liturgical texts and various rites of the ancient Dwarven use. It is also tasked with the promotion of the Dwarven culture of the Light and the education of the priests and paladins of the Dwarven churches. The prefect of the congregation is Bishop Benegrim Ironbrow. Congregation for Seminary Education The Congregation for Seminary Education (CSE) is tasked with the management of the seminary of the Council. The congregation manages and teaches the curriculum. The prefect of the Congregation is Melchiz Tzedeck. Congregation of the Silver Hand The Congregation of the Silver Hand (CSH) acts as a medium between the Silver Hand and the Council of Bishops, undertaking grand campaigns under the oversight of the Church of the Holy Light. The Congregation's paladins are bound by oath to preserve the filial relationship between the Church of the Holy Light and the Order of the Silver Hand. The prefect of the Congregation is Lilith Sahl Olethos. Congregation of the Inquisition The Congregation of the Inquisition (CI) is tasked with seeking out and suppressing heresies which plague the faithful. The prefect of the congregation is Bishop Albus Hammermo. Congregation for Ecumenism The Congregation for Ecumenism (CE) is tasked with nuturing healthy relationships between the Church of the Holy Light and the other ecclesial bodies of the world, especially the Orthodox Church of the North and the Draenei religion. In addition, the Congregation for Ecumenism is charged with seeking solidarity and unity with the religions of the Holy Light. The prefect of the congregation is Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. Active Bishops (Players) Archbishop Alonsus II (Formerly Johannes Moorwhelp) Alonsus II is the Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, Bishop the Diocese of Stormwind, and the head of the College of Canons. Alonsus Secundus is a staunchly orthodox priest, and his priorities lie with the unity of the Holy Church. Lord Chancellor, Bishop Allrick Antonius Bishop Antonius is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Stromgarde. He is a strong supporter of the restoration of Arathi and a Trollbane returning to the vacant throne. He serves as the Lord Chancellor of the Church of the Holy Light under the Archbishop Alonsus II. Lord Chamberlain, Bishop Niklos Adamant Bishop Adamant is the former almoner of Northshire, and was prior during the archepiscopate of Columban V. He was named a Bishop by Archbishop Caspius following the conclave of January, 624K.C., and is the Bishop of the Diocese of Lordaeron. He serves as the Clerk of Council and as Lord Chamberlain of the Church. Lord Vicar, Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck Bishop Tzedeck is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Gilneas. He is a skilled battle priest, trained under the mentorship of Bishop Neheri. He serves as the Lord Vicar and is the senior bishop of the Council. Bishop Nelany Ellerian Bishop Ellerian is a long-serving priestess of the Church, and was formerly the leader of a religious order. She serves as the Bishop of the Diocese of Northrend and the Vicar of the Argent Crusade. Bishop Albus Hammermo Bishop Hammermo is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Gnomeregan. He is the first Gnome to be elevated to the Episcopal Seat. He is also the prefect of the Congregation for the Inquisition. Bishop Benegrim Ironbrow Bishop Ironbrow is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Ironforge, and a proponent of the Dwarven Rite. Bishop Lilith Sahl Olethos Bishop Sahl Olethos is a teacher and disciple of St. Caspius Greenleaf. She currently serves in the Silver Hand Chapter and is the Bishop of the Silver Hand. She is the Prefect of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. Bishop Edrane Riddle Bishop Riddle is the Bishop of the Diocese of Alterac. Bishop Ahensa Amyr Inactive or Retired Bishops (Players) Bishop-emeritus Luther Alburton (Retired) Bishop Alburton was the Prefect of the Congregation of the Inquisition and the Vicar of the Vicariate of the Silver Hand. For various offenses, Bishop Alburton was forcibly-retired and excommunicated---the latter being undone one month post-verdict. Since then, he has not sought re-admission and joined the Orthodox Church of the North as a Brother. Archbishop St. Columban V (formerly Mellar Servus) (Deceased) Columban V was a proponent of traditional beliefs and practices of the faith. He was an academic, luxologian and an author. He was slain by the Forsaken on or around 1 January 624K.C., and declared a saint by assent of the Council. Eustasius Greenleaf, formerly Archbishop Caspius. The former Lord Chancellor of the Church under Archbishop Columban V, Archbishop Caspius was known for his gentle nature, his humility, and, above all, his near-unflappable kindness and compassion. He served as the Prefect of the Congregation for Sacred Liturgy pro tempore and as the Archbishop of the Church until his retirement during the Holy League debacle. Bishop Vorendris Du'Fowl (Deceased) Bishop Du'Fowl was the second oldest member of the Council of Bishops. He was a proponent of traditional belief and practice in the Church. He was recently dispached on a mission to Kalimdor and has been missing in action since. It is unknown if he is alive. Kaston Electus (Retired) Bishop Electus stepped down from the seat of the Bishop of Stormwind after his ancient theological ideas of the Light as a deity were rejected unanimously by the Council of Bishops. He has not since returned to Council meetings. His excommunication was lifted by Alonsus Secundus . Bishop Novena Grace (Deceased) A young episcopus vagrant, and daughter of Bishop Ladekhan, Bishop Grace served for a time as the auxiliary Bishop of Lordaeron. She was slain in the midst of battle during a skirmish between the Blood Elves and the Alliance in Stromgarde Keep. Bishop Caspius Greenleaf (Deceased) The theology of Bishop Greenleaf was generally considered to be conservative and traditionalist, and his exceptional skill with homiletics contributed significantly to his highly positive reputation. His gentle and merciful demeanour made him a favourite choice amongst the believers who sought confession or spiritual guidance. In addition, his homilies were usually well attended, framed as they were in language which was readily understandable and devised so as to be both educational and entertaining. Bishop-emeritus Tywin Ladekahn (Retired) Bishop Ladekahn is the retired bishop of Lordaeron. A former Scarlet, he is known for his rigorous following of ecclesial law. He has diplomatic ties to members of the Argent Crusade. Rennali Sunwhisper (Retired) Bishop Sunwhisper at one point served as auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind. Her excommunication was lifted by Alonsus Secundus. Bishop-emeritus Tarso Val'cari (Retired) Bishop Val'cari was the Suffragan Bishop of Quel'Thalas. Elyona Gaius (Retired) Bishop Gaius was a priestess of the Covenant of the Pious, a religious community based on spreading word of the Light, and dedicated to service amongst the common people of Azeroth. She serves as a missionary bishop. Retired from the Council and the Bishopric during the Holy League spectacle. Active Priors (Players) Prior Aedan Adalius Prior Aedan Adalius trained with the College of Canons and Bishop Nelany Ellerian. He currently serves as the Pastor of Grizzly Hills. Prior Nazarath Rosewood Prior Nazarath Rosewood was a former student of Bishop Lilith Olethos, and a compassionate teacher of the faith. She currently serves as an expert to the Congregation for Ecumenism. Prior Maeriann of Stormwind Prior Maeriann is a Dean of the Cathedral of Light and the College of Canons. She is a favored student of Alonsus Secundus. Prior Qienna Olethos Prior Qienna Olethos serves as an expert to the Congregation of Education. Active Bishops (Non-Player Characters) Bishop Hylan Bishop Hylan is the oldest bishop on the Council. His age alone gives him credibility among his fellow bishops. Still, there are some who disagree with his teachings on nonhuman members of the faithful. Hylan disagrees with the Alliance's moves to create fraternity between humans and nonhumans. He believes that the races should stay separate in order to prevent conflict. Hylan is also a devotee to traditional practices and beliefs of the faith. Bishop Leander Bishop Leander is devoted to the higher pleasures, namely, academic achievement. He is often found in the libraries of churches and teaches that the faithful would be best benefited by spending more time in lectures and libraries than wars and public events. Still, unlike bishop Hylan, Leander preaches that the Light's blessing falls on all people--even those who are not faithful to the Church. Leander also feels that the Church has lost sight of the essential teachings of the faith and should return to a more simplistic way of living. Bishop Neheri Bishop Neheri is the youngest member of the Council. While this leads to the other members doubting him, the younger members of the clergy tend to favor his methods. Neheri is active in the work of converting nonhumans to the faith. Understandably, Neheri and Hylan often clash in discussions surrounding this matter. Neheri is noted as a gifted fighter and feels the Church should spend less time studying and more time at war against the forces of darkness. Bishop Farthing Bishop Farthing is the official diplomat of the Council of Bishops. Among his strongest diplomatic ties are the nation of Kul'Tiras and Dwarves of Ironforge. Farthing was noted as once of Archbishop Benedictus' favored members of the council. He also has an expertise in the crafting of holy weapons. Bishop DeLavey Bishop DeLavey is the official liason of the Council to the King of Stormwind. He resides in the Stormwind Keep in order to better fulfil his duties. As such, DeLavey spends the majority of his time solving local problems. He was noted as playing a significant role in the investigation of crime circles in the region. Bishop Ketodo Bishop Ketodo is well known in the Council as a problem solver and an expert at executing the tasks the council gives to him. He is a skilled fighter and healer and much more prefers to be present in the fields of war than at council meetings. Bishop Lazaril Bishop Lazaril is well known in the Council as a diplomat to the Draenei people. She was also the council's liason to the Alliance military during the war against the Scourge. Much like Bishop Farthing, Lazaril is skilled in crafting holy weapons. Category:Organizations Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Council of Bishops Category:Bishops